


Immutable

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [22]
Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the creation of miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immutable

  
**"A fool I am and I'll always be. They can change their minds, but they can't change me."**  
  
The Stage, in its time, created many miracles. The legendary Great Maneuver was born at the same time as the Stage, and waited, a dormant magic lingering in the tapestries of the curtains and the painted circus ring of the stage. When Sora and Layla completed the maneuver, the magic came to life, and grew.    
  
The Stage reached out after its legend came true, and drew the tales of others together until it could at last force them into being. Sora, one of the sky for a Stage in the air, broke the world open with her Stage free from conflict. Miracles dreamt themselves into being that morning, rising with the light of dawn to spread their golden glow upon the many.  
  
Yes, the Stage took pride in its many works. No other Stage in the world had ever accomplished half as much. The Stage did well by its children, its Chosen. The Stage could think of nothing it might have done better –  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SHOWER!" Sora shrieked, and the Fool was launched from a window and off into the distance. "PERVERT, FOOL!"  
  
Well. Nothing except for that, of course.  
  
No miracle was ever perfect, was it?  
  
The Stage smiled.


End file.
